


"Say Something, I'm Giving up on you"

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You and Richard had been together for 2 month but one some day it started drifting apart between the two of you but you had no Idea why because he didn't talk to you.Read to find out more





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had the song say something stuck in my head. It does't have any smut or stuff like that because I wanted to write something without smut. Also its a kinda short one but I hope you guys like it anyways! Kudos/comments are really appreciated. :)

Worn out from the Tears I shed the last days and starving because I haven’t eaten anything this day, I crawled out of my bed and made my way to the Kitchen. Richard wasn’t barely at home the last Days, we barely talked to each other, I felt like we were drifting apart but I didn’t know why. We’ve always gotten along so good, we joked around and laughed but the last Days have been hell on earth. I didn’t know what to do every time I tried to talk about it he just shook it off like it was nothing. What was breaking me because we used to talk about every little thing always trying to figure out what’s wrong and how to deal with it. I just couldn’t get through him anymore and it was the worst pain I’ve ever felt.  
I opened the fridge as I reached it and took out a sandwich I made during the Day but haven’t eaten because I couldn’t find the strength to do. With the plate in my hand I sat down at the kitchen counter slowly starting to eat. After a few minutes I ate half of the sandwich, putting the rest on the plate again because tears started filling my eyes again. Pushing the plate away I buried my face in my hands, starting to cry again. I just wanted my Richard back, the guy I fell in love with. I wanted to fix this but I didn’t know how. Sobbing into my hands I didn’t realize that someone put his hand on my shoulder softly pressing it. And I knew that touch so good, I knew it was Richard which just made me cry harder.

“Y/N.” He whispered, his voice was broken, somehow shaky. I knew he also cried several times. I swallowed and looked up at him. His eyes were red, his hair messy from running his hands through it. I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

“Please talk to me, I feel like we’re drifting apart.” I tried to get through him; he closed his eyes and covered his face behind his hand. Standing up I cupped my hands around his face. “Rich please, what’s wrong?” I tried again but not getting an answer from his side, he just let out a deep breath before he put his hands on mine.

“Say something I’m giving up on you.” I whispered looking into his eyes trying to get an answer but I didn’t find one. I just saw pain and how worn out he was. He let out another breath before he tried to find the words, swallowing down his pride.

“Maybe it’s better like this; I’m not good enough for you.” He said a tear running down his cheek he ran his hand trough his hair. It felt like he was saying goodbye and it broke my heart. How did it come that he was thinking like this now? After we’ve been together for over two Month?

“You know that this isn’t true Richard. Why are you saying this now?” I asked him, wiping away his tear with my thumb.

“Look at me. I too old for you, you should be with someone your age. Not with me.” His voice wasn’t more than a broken whisper, another tear escaping his eye. I knew that he loved me; I thought everything was fine between us and now this? I didn’t understand. “I was over my head, thinking that I was good for you but I’m not. I’m too small for you.” I could feel my heart clench at his words, my sight getting blurry again.

“That’s not true. I know we’ve been stumbling and falling a lot the past month but we’re still learning. “My voice like his, nothing more than a broken whisper while more tears escaped our eyes.

“You’re just saying this. I can’t be the one you want.” He said almost sobbing but failing at the amount of tears leaving his beautiful amber eyes. Why does he keep talking like this, why can’t he understand that I don’t want some guy with abs and shit. I wanted and needed him.

“I’m not just saying this. I want you to be the one, I would follow you everywhere.” I whispered, speaking the truth, trying to make him clear that he was what I need but in a way I felt like I couldn’t. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to stop the tears as he took my hands into his warm hands. I looked at him he wanted so say something but the words wouldn’t come out. Getting one my tiptoes I leaned a bit forward, softly laying my lips onto his. Letting go of my hands he cupped one hand around my face before he started kissing me, it was an unsure kiss but he put all his love in it which made my heart beat faster. His lips tasted salty from all the tears but I didn’t mind I was glad he finally talked to me.  
“Y/N, I love you so much.” He whispered against my lips, kissing me again before he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest.

“I love you too Rich. Please talk to me the next time.” I whispered burying my face into his chest sucking up his smell. I missed it so much, being so close to him. Him holding me in his arms, everything about this right moment was perfect.

“I will, I promise.” He said as he kissed the top of my head and I could feel a little smile hushing over his face which made me also smile. “What do we do now?” He asked after a few minutes that we just stood there, nobody saying anything we were just enjoying the silence. 

I looked up at him and thought about it for a bit. “Maybe sleep, we both look terrible and I haven’t really slept in the past days.” I suggested before I pressed a soft kiss on his chest.  
“Sounds good. Let’s watch a movie and just cuddle.” Richard said and I agreed. He placed another kiss on forehead before he took my hand, locking our fingers with each other we walked to the bedroom.

As we reached the bedroom I directly crawled onto the bed, pulling the blanket over me. Richard undressed his jeans before he came to bed.

“Can I have a little space?” He asked because I took in the biggest part of the bed. With a little giggle I slipped on one side holding up the blanket so he could join. “Thanks.” He smiled as I placed my head on his chest, placing my arm on his tummy. Before he wrapped his arm around me he turned on the T.V. shortly zapping through the channels he stopped at a channel that aired Scary Movie. We both loved it, it was one of our favorite movies and it was the only “horror” movie I wasn’t afraid of.  
After watching like 10 Minutes of the Movie Richard was already asleep, his fingers locked with mine and his breath going calm and slow. I shortly looked up to him with a little smile on my face before I rested my head on his chest again, my eyes getting heavier and heavier with each passing minute of the movie. I totally fell asleep a few minutes after Richard, worn out but happy that I got him back and he finally talked to me.


End file.
